Supernatural, Inuyasha's style
by WhiteWolfSpirit25
Summary: This is just a thought, About writing hopefully it turns out better then it sounds. So here we have Sango and Inuyasha, trying to hurt down a demon that destroyed there lives. As for Sam and Dean there about to meet up with them, So let's get started. Please enjoy.
1. The End, And A New Beginning

Supernatural, Inuyasha's style.

This is just a thought, About writing hopefully it turns out better then it sounds.  
So here we have Sango and Inuyasha, trying to hurt down a demon that destroyed there lives.

After Naraku's defeat, Sango married Miroku and had 3 children, Kagome married Inuyasha,  
1 son only.

but there happiness was cut short once more, This demon walked around with another demon with bright yellow eyes. The yellow eyed demon, That kill Sam and Dean's mother and father later on.

But this demon came with Red eyes, It wasn't a normal demon, It had it's demons, take over Kagome and Miroku both.  
Everything was lost that night, Sango couldn't do anything but in that process, Her husband her kids all dead.  
Same thing for Inuyasha too, They all were gone.

Kagome, Miroku, Shippbo and Kohaku and the kids were dead.

Kirara returned finding this, It was terrible, So Sango and Inuyasha, learn everything old school by killing everything possible, Sango change into a super Demon slayer, She trusted only Kirara and Inuyasha, That's all they had left.  
Sango eventually found a aging spell, and others as well, She stayed young for 5 hundred years, Inuyasha took it too even though he wouldn't really need it, But they weren't taking chances, They were practically the best hunters.

Once in awhile they both would, Sleep around to burn off the stress. Sometimes loneliness, With other people not each other, They were like brother and Sister and kept it that way.

As for Sam and Dean there about to meet up with them, So let's get started. Please enjoy.


	2. Mysterious New Hunters

As Sam and Dean decided to travel to a new town, There was word on the police radio, Sam and Dean went to check it out, From what the papers red, Is some pour basterd got eaten by something, So here they walking to the death room, To asks questions.

That's when a beautiful woman, was asking all of there normal questions, She wrote it down, Everything the lady was telling her about the body.

Sam turns to look at Dean wondering who this woman was, Obviously another cop, So they thought.

"Excuse Me, Miss we also have questions too, Spoke up Sam" clearing his throat. "Aren't you with this young lady? Asks The woman" confused.

"Sorry there not with me, I'm finish here so, Good luck gentlemen, Hopefully we can catch this wild Animal or most likely somebody who's not normal in the head, Unless it's one of those sick bastards out there killing for fun, Witch is just sick by the way, Says The mysterious woman.

Dean secretly watch as she walked away.

As Sam inspected the body, He was beginning to think possibly Vampires or Werewolf but it's body was clean dry, Nothing left but the head.

"Thanks for your time, Spoke Dean" shaking hands with the doctor.

"So Sam, what do you think? Asks Dean" Honestly. "Possibly Werewolf, Most likely a Vampires case again, Replied Sam" honestly. Ummm...! Perhaps, Spoke Dean starting up the car.

"Wait isn't that the same cop lady from inside? Asks Sam" Seriously. Yeah it is, Why? Replied Dean confused. "Something tells me, That she knows something's going on, I'm not a hundred percent sure though, Says Sam" unsure.

"Let's check her out, Spoke Dean "seriously. As Sam asks around, The woman who found the victim, Gave Sam the ladies Cop card.

After some time the boys returned to the car.

"So what did you find out? Asks Dean "curious. Well I called a sheriff and they said that there's no record of a Officer Nightingale, Spoke Sam seriously. "She's using a fake IDENTIFICATION badge like us, I think we should secretly follow her, Says Sam seriously.

"Right, Let's go, Replied Dean" Agreeing with Sam.

Meanwhile with the mysterious Woman, She went inside a diner, Where her partner was waiting.

"So what's the scoop Sango? Asks Inuyasha" gently. "I am thinking Vampires, But this isn't normal behaviors, Spoke Sango" honestly. "It's possible, We've come across vamps that's eaten the hole body before, Replied Inuyasha" thinking.

As they were talking, Sam and Dean were listening to them.

"Hunters, There hunters Sam, Whispered Dean" gently. "I wonder if they would let us work with them? Asks Sam" curious. "I'm not sure Sam, Let's act not suspicious let's order some food, Then follow them, Spoke Dean" being careful. Good idea, Replied Sam" walking in with his brother.

They sat close enough to hear everything well mostly everything.

As Sango gave him the details of what the doctor said, He filled her in on the crime scenes.

"I'm seriously doubtful that it's a werewolf, So we can rule out the sliver bullets, Says Inuyasha seriously. "It as to be vampires, Unless maybe ghouls, Spoke Sango confused.

"No it's no ghoul, Says Inuyasha" seriously. "Okay let's eat then let's get back out there, Replied Sango" seriously. "Alright, We've got a long way to go, Replied Inuyasha" digging into his stake and eggs. Sango ate the same thing.

Sam and Dean, Both share glances back and fourth about these two hunters.

So that's first chapter. I'll continue more soon.


	3. Newest Hunters Ageist The Winchesters

So last time on Supernatural, Sam and Dean found two other hunters working on there case, What happens next, Here it is enjoy.

As Dean finish his Bacon double cheese burger, They sat quietly watching the two mysterious hunters. Inuyasha order his pie, Like always enjoying pie for him, was like enjoying a time was once happy now it's not.

"How's that pie? Asks Sango" smiling. "Good not as good as Kagome's recipes but it's fine, Spoke Inuyasha" honestly. "Do you miss her? Asks Sango" sadly. "Everyday, But once we find the son of bitch who kill her and My son, I'll rip him apart, Revenge finally will be complete, Says Inuyasha" seriously.

"Do you think you can ever move on? Asks Sango" curious. I don't know, Most likely no, Kikyo and Kagome were both rare as it was, I already had a chance at love twice, I doubt anyone will truly expect me, Like she did, Kagome love me for everything I was, That's all there is to it, Spoke Inuyasha" honestly.

"Expect for me, But I understand you too, I just don't think I could be with another like I was with Miroku either, Says Sango" sadly.

"Sango listen to me, Your a powerful strong Demon slayer, You don't really need a man to be relying on, But if the time ever were to happen you deserve to be happy unlike me, Replied Inuyasha" holding her hands.

Sam and Dean, overheard there conversation, They both look at each other.

"They seem to be hunting a demon, Just like we did so long ago, Whispered Sam" gently. Everybody as there own cross to bare, Spoke Dean" seriously.

Inuyasha finally couldn't take it anymore, He at first thought he was being paranoid at first, But now he was sure of it, They were being watched.

"Sango, It's time we left now, Spoke up Inuyasha" serious tone. Sango realize that tone. "Of course, Let's continue with this mission, Says Sango" honestly.

As they walked silently, Inuyasha and Sango turned a corner, As Sam and Dean look around they lost those hunters.

"Where are they, They couldn't just disappear, Spoke Sam" concerned. "Unless there not human, Unless there the monsters, Says Dean holding out his gun. "Keep your eyes open, Replied Sam" holding his gun.

As they turn around another corner, Both Sam and Dean were tackle into a building wall. As Sango knocked both guns from there hands, And Inuyasha held them both tightly. Sam and Dean, fought back just as much, Until Sango and Inuyasha tied them down really hard knocking them both out unconscious.

"Take them to our hideout, Spoke Sango" grabbing there weapons. As they bought them somewhere quite.

"This will have to do, Says Inuyasha" tying Sam into a chair. "Agreed, Let's hope we can get some answers, Replied Sango" tying Dean down. Were going to need to get our things from the hotel to test them completely for everything, Says Inuyasha seriously.

"Right I'll go get Kirara and our weapons, Spoke Sango" honestly. "I'll go with you, Says Inuyasha" seriously.

"Right we better move fast, Spoke up Sango following him.

As They both came too. As they looked around the empty basement or something.

"Sam are you alright? Asks Dean" looking at him. "Umm...! Yeah, Says Sam" gently. "Where are we? Asks Sam" curious. "Looks like those two monsters jump us, Spoke Dean" seriously. "We've got to get out of here, Replied Sam" honestly.

"And how are we to do that, If you haven't notice that are weapons are way over there, They removed everything from us, Says Dean" grumpy. "They touch everything? Asks Sam" thinking. "Yeah, Everything, Says Dean" seriously.

"I'm beginning to think were dealing with no ordinary hunters, Spoke up Sam" seriously.

"Well you've got that right, Spoke Inuyasha" carried in a Hugh bag. I see you gentlemen have been following me, Why? Asks Sango holding out her big knife. "We don't have to explain ourselves, Spoke Dean" arrogant like always.

"Inuyasha, Do the honors please, Says Sango" seriously. With pleasure, Spoke Inuyasha pulling out holy water, Then splash it in there faces.

"Were not Demons, Says Sam" honestly. Nothing sister, Spoke Inuyasha gently. "Knife them, Test everything we have, I won't be the hunter that let's theses monsters gets away from me, test them, Spoke up Sango" testing Dean with everything.

Inuyasha tested Sam.

"Seriously, Were not monsters, Spoke Sam" serious tone voice. "If your not monsters, Then why were you spying on us and stoking us? Asks Inuyasha" seriously.

"Were hunters, We came here for the same reasons you too did, The monsters that kill those people, I'm Dean Winchester and That's my brother Sam Winchester, Says Dean" honestly.

"The Sam and Dean from Supernatural? Asks Inuyasha" surprised. "You've heard of us, Spoke Sam" gently. "From your books, The Supernatural books, Inuyasha and I red them all, But after running into the author of those books, It was a surprise to find out that you two were real characters, Replied Sango" seriously.

"Yeah well were the real thing, Says Dean" smirking. "Fine let's say we believe you, And your the hunters you say you are, Your not here for us, Because were not monsters, Were the best dam slayer hunters there's ever been, Spoke Sango" crossing her arms.

"Well that's for us to decide, Says Sam" seriously. "I am Sango Takahashi, And this is My Half Brother Inuyasha Takahashi, We hale from Japan and we came here in search for a red eyed demon, Who goes by the name Fester, Spoke Sango" honestly.

Sango tested herself, The brothers were convince. But They over looked Inuyasha, He cut himself and a few others as well, Plus holy water to but he wasn't affected. He left out the stuff that would hurt him, But he was playing the boys.

"Alright looks like were all human, So about letting us go, Says Dean" seriously. "Yeah, obviously the monsters still out there, Spoke Sam" honestly. "Wait last test, To make sure your really human, Says Inuyasha" smirking.

"What's that you've done everything in the book possible, Spoke Sam" confused. "Sango please do the honors, Replied Inuyasha" smiling. "Of course, Kirara...! come girl...! Called out Sango" seriously.

The boys thought some kind of dog, When she called out like that but when they turn around to look at the animal, Animal wasn't the word they would use, But when they looked, Kirara was the size of a big mountain lion with shape teeth.

"What the hell is that...! Yelled Both guys" freaking.

"Oh don't worry she's a good monster, If your truly honest to your words about being human and hunters, Then you've got nothing to fear but if your lying then she will kill any other monsters or demons, after all she as the powers to set anything on fire, Plus the teeth, Spoke up Sango" honestly.

"Are you crazy...! we aren't lying, we are humans and hunters..! Yelled Sam" freaking out with Dean. As Kirara smelt them, The growling stop then She began licking them both. Dean and Sam felt weird but confused.

"Alright your safe with us, Kirara scenes that your not a threat, Says Sango" smiling. "What...! it's licking me, like pork crop Get her off, Says Dean" lightly freak out.

"Don't worry, Her kind doesn't eat humans, She hates humans flesh, She eats fish, meat from other animals, She's been train not to kill on impulse, Nothing to fear she's like a giant lap cat, She's truly not a monster, She's like a pet cat just demonic powers, She's useful at times, Spoke Sango" smiling.

"How can you be so sure? Asks Dean" honestly. Yeah, How can you be so sure it's not controlling you, How do you know if it's not eating people and your just trying to cover it up, Says Sam curious.

"Kirara would never hurt humans, Not unless it meant she has no choice too, But never would she kill humans...! Yelled Sango" upset. Look were trying to understand here, But it is a monster how can you be so sure? Asks Dean seriously.

Because to your beliefs, Not all Monsters and demons are evil, Some actually live peacefully among humans, Like my generations they have all expected Kirara into our village, Spoke Sango seriously.

They both shared glances.

"Okay gives us one hints of proof, That she's not evil, Says Sam" honestly.

"The proof in that, Your still alive aren't you, If she wanted to kill you she would have done it already, And Sango wouldn't be able to control her or stop her if she had attack you both, Instead she lick you both out of friendliness, out of respect, I would think you both could at least give her that much...! Yelled Inuyasha" honestly.

"My Father was a hunter, Like his father before him, like you two, But grandfather gave Kirara to my father, And then Father gave her to me to look after and protect just like she did for all the hunters that came before us, Kirara is a very good Demon cat, Says Sango" smiling.

"Demon cat? Really we've come to that, Spoke Dean" surprised.

" Well she's kill hell hounds, She's kill other Demons to protect our village, Even those who's stupidly stole there souls to crossroads demons, She's protected me ever since I was a child, She's my one and only trusted friend, We would die for each other, That's my proofing for you gentlemen, Says Sango" honestly.

As they both realize what was said.

"Now I'll release you both, But swear that you won't attack my friend otherwise I'll kill you both myself, Says Sango" protective.  
"Very well, I suppose we have to expect that for now, But if she ever starts dropping bodies, Then we'll have no choice but to hunt her down, understand? Asks Dean" honestly.

"If that day were to ever come, I'd kill her myself, Replied Sango" seriously. It's a deal for now, Now can you let us go, Spoke up Sam respectfully. As they untied them both.

"Thank you, Says Sam" gently. Well now your free to go, Let's go Kirara, Spoke Sango respectful. Kirara went back to being small. It's like a kitten, Says Sam surprised. This make it easier to hide her, Spoke Sango seriously. Plus now days security is tight so, This is easily lied about, Says Inuyasha honestly.

"How? Asks Dean and Sam. We've learn a few spells over the years, Besides watch this, Spoke Sango. Kirara, beg Says Sango. Kirara sat down and put it's paws up. Wow...! Spoke Sam.

"Kirara fetch my bag of weapons, Says Sango" waiting for her to bring everything back. "Seriously, Spoke Dean". "Last one, Sweetie play dead, Says Sango" gently. Kirara played dead well so well that her body turn into a stuff toy.

"Amazing it's like a toy, Spoke Sam inspecting the toy. That's how, I get her though security now, Replied Sango" smiling. That's what hell of a good trick, Says Dean taking the toy. Kirara awaken, Spoke up Sango.

As she return to normal, In Dean's arms. She sat on his shoulders. He was surprised that he wasn't sneezing at all, Normally cats get to him.

" Is everything alright? Asks Inuyasha" curious. "Well normally when cats, are around me I sneeze a lot, From my allergies to cats, Spoke up Dean" honestly. Kirara's fur isn't like other cats, She was born in fire technically anyway, Her fur doesn't require other cats, Says Sango" gently taking her back.

They decided to asks more questions about the case.

That's all for that chapter, updates will be updated soon.


	4. Joining Forces

So last time on Supernatural, Sam and Dean found two other hunters working on there case, What happens next, Here it is enjoy.

Shortly afterwards, Inuyasha and Kirara both caught on to the vampires. They decided to calmly work this case together. Definitely Vampires guys, Spoke Sango seriously. It's quite a few, Says Sam inspected the job. Inuyasha and I can handle this, Replied Sango seriously.

Were not leaving until the job is finished, Spoke Dean fired up for a fight. Sango and Dean went through the back, While Sam and Inuyasha went through the front, To make sure nothing escape.

"Hold up, Says Inuyasha" stopping Sam with his one arm. Sam looked confused. Inuyasha could see in the dark room, And there were traps set everywhere.

"What's going on? Asks Sam" concerned. "You see this, Spoke Inuyasha" pulling Sam down beside him. "This string here, This place as traps set for intruders, Says Inuyasha" pointing out all of them in the dark. They have definitely taking risky protection witch means there on guard, Replied Sam seriously.

"Yeah we better find Your brother and Sango quickly, This entrance is to dangerous to try let's go through the back too, Says Inuyasha" being smart. "Yeah that sounds like a good plan, Spoke Sam" agreeing.

"Going somewhere boys, Spoke up a couple of Vampires blocking the entrance. "Crap...! Says Inuyasha" looking back and fourth. "Keep calm, We'll be fine, Spoke Sam" ready to go.

"Get them...! Yelled the second vampire in control. As the fight started, Sammy was being held by 4 vamps, Until Inuyasha took out most of them by himself.

Sam was slicing heads off but a few tackle him to the ground and almost bitten Sam by one of them, Until Inuyasha threw 5 vamps into there own traps beheading them all, Afterwards he cut off the vamps head that almost bit Sam.

"You alright kid? Asks Inuyasha" checking him over completely. "I'm fine thanks to you, But I'm not a kid, Replied Sam" thankfully. "No time for thanks, let's fine the others, Says Inuyasha" pulling Sam to his feet and then ran out the door.

Sam took one look back at the vamps. There was 25 vampires attacking them. And Inuyasha killed them all like he were swatting a fly.

"Sam let's go, what are you waiting for, Spoke up Inuyasha" serious. Sam followed after him.

Meanwhile with Dean and Sango, they were ready for anything. Kirara quietly followed in smaller form to take the enemy off guard.

The vampires surprised them too, Sango use her blade to cut there heads off. Dean wasn't doing terrible at first, Until they both got hit in the head, Sango turn around fast enough to fight back again, But Dean was in deeper troubles.

Kirara ripped it's head right of protecting Dean from being killed. "You just saved my life, Spoke Dean" in shock. "Meow...! Purring, Ageist His head. "Okay that's it, Says Dean".

Sango finish off the vamps. "Dean are you okay? Asks Sango" concerned. "Shut up..! this just isn't my day, Replied Dean". As they started walking out another Vampire hits them all over the head.

But unfortunately for that badass, Inuyasha and Sam cut both guys head off, With Kirara's help by burning some of there bodies. "Sango are you alright, Spoke Inuyasha" checking her over. "Ummm...! Inuyasha, I'm alright, Mumbled Sango" smiling.

"Dean...! called out Sam". "Owe...! 2 times in one day, Replied Dean" grumpy. "Are you okay? Sam" smiling at Sango. I'm fine, Replied Sango.

"So case close, Everything is back to normal, Says Sam" respectfully. "Kirara finish your job, Spoke Sango" Seriously. "What are you talking about? Asks Dean" confused. Kirara, destroy the evidence, Says Sango.

As Kirara attack all the bodies under 12 minutes, Kirara eased the bodies by burning the bodies.

"Wow...! there's nothing left not even ashes, Says Sam" surprised. "Yes, That's fucking amazing, Spoke Dean" amazed. "Well Sango, What should we do now? Asks Inuyasha" curious.

"Well perhaps, Sam and Dean could be helpful for awhile, Says Sango" thinking. "What do you mean? Asks Sam" confused. "In the supernatural books, It says that you know an Angel by the name of Castiel, Spoke up Sango" seriously. "Right, Right what about Castiel? Asks Dean "confused.

"We just have questions that he, could answer himself, Spoke Inuyasha" seriously. Look perhaps we could just hangout for awhile, Replied Sango smiling. Look we generally usually travel around just the two of us, Spoke up Sam.

"Sam please we've been everywhere, Couldn't you at least helps us out, Says Sango" pleading. "Besides you owe us, Extremely me, Spoke up Inuyasha" seriously. "What? Asks Sam" confused. "What's he talking about? Asks Dean" confused.

"I saved his life back there, A vamp tried to bite him, I saved him, so you owe us that favor, Spoke Inuyasha" grumpy. "Yeah and Kirara saved you Dean, Replied Sango" seriously.

"Alright, We'll take them back to the bunker, Says Dean" speaking with Sam. "Are you sure we should trust theses hunters and there pet? Asks Sam" curious. "Look we do need to investigate them a little more, Besides we could use the back up ever since we let Crowley go, and Kevin's death, plus the angels fallen, We could use help, Spoke Dean" honestly.

"Dean I don't think Inuyasha's human, Whispered Sam" concerned. "So do we have a deal, Can we come with you? Asks Inuyasha" breaking up there conversation. "Well...! Spoke up Sango" curious.

"Fine let's go, You can come with us, Says Sam" seriously. Very well, Get in the car, We'll drive you back to your car, Replied Sango" setting in the front seat. As the boys climb into there truck.

As they drove the boys back to there car. "Well we'll follow you, Spoke Sango" smiling. Meow...! Says Kirara smiling at the boys. Alright follow us, Replied Dean smirking.

So they went to the bunker.

"Wow...! nice digs, Spoke Sango" smiling. "You can stay here for away, If you like, Says Dean" gently. "There's empty rooms here, Were the only ones here, Says Sam" honestly. "Sweet, I'll take a room that's closer to you, Sango, Replied Inuyasha honestly. Wait you are brother and sister right? Asks Sam confused.

"Yes, We just like being close, Spoke Sango" seriously. Alright goodnight, Replied Dean leaving them alone. They all just went to sleep for the night.

That's all for tonight, Thanks for reading hopefully you enjoyed.


	5. Talking about Unnatural abilities,

So last time on Supernatural, Sam and Dean found two other hunters working on there case, So they worked it together, Afterwards they bought them back to the bunker, What happens next, Here it is enjoy.

Next morning.

As Sango, woke up from a nightmare. She cried for a little while, Then got up quietly. As she walked over to the kitchen, She started cooking, She made Bacon and ham and cheese Omelets, Toast and jelly with pancakes with blueberries.

"I smell bacon cooking, Spoke up Dean" getting up. As he opening his bedroom door. "Dean, Do you smell that too? Asks Sam" gently. "Yeah it smells like bacon, Says Dean" honestly.

"Hi, guys it would appear that Sango, Is emotional cooking, Spoke up Inuyasha" scratching his bed head. "Emotional cooking? Asks Sam" confused. "Ever since, She was force to kill her husband who was taking over by a demon and he ate her 3 children, She hardly ever cries, Expect for when she as nightmares, Then she cooks like crazy, Spoke Inuyasha" honestly.

"Wow...! that's terrible, Sounds like us and Bobby's background, Says Sam" sadden. "Yeah, So from time to time Sango stress cooks, When she's not fighting, So boys I would enjoy it, Well you can, Replied Inuyasha" smiling.

"Wait...! There's something that's bugging me, Spoke up Sam" seriously. What could possibly bug you, The great Sam Winchester? Asks Inuyasha" playing around with Sam's mind.

"You talk different, It's like your playing stupid or mind games with Me, Says Sam" honestly. "Why on Earth would you think that, I would want to play with you, When clearly there's a lot of other demons, To toy with mind games and tournament, Replied Inuyasha" seriously.

"He's got a point Sam, Says Dean" slapping his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Exactly, My point, Spoke Inuyasha" gently returning the slap on Dean's shoulder.

"What about those Vampires? Asks Sam" having trust issues. "What about them? Asks Inuyasha" confused. "The way you killed them, It's not humanly possible for one man to have thrown so many vamps into there own traps, And speaking of traps how you seen them all in the dark, Spoke Sam" seriously.

"Sango and I, Have learn things old school, We came across a witch hunt awhile back, We tour it down to the ground, Instead of burning and destroying those spells, We used them for good instead of evil, Says Inuyasha" seriously.

"You two have been using magic? Asks Dean" seriously. "Yeah, How did you think we mange to capture you both, The invisibility spell, Says Inuyasha" smirking. "That explains a lot, Replied Sam" surprised.

"Yeah, Man I'm hungry, Let's eat, Spoke up Inuyasha" yawning then walked to the kitchen. "Sounds good to me, Spoke Dean" smiling. "Dean...! Called out Sam" serious tone.

" Ah, You go ahead while I deal with my idiot brother, Spoke Dean" sarcastically. "Whatever, Bitches, Replied Inuyasha" walking away.

"What is it, Sam what's eaten you up? Asks Dean" seriously.

"He's not who he's pertaining to be, I can't shake this uncomfortable feeling when I'm around him, It's like being around Crowley and His Demons, Spoke Sam" honestly. "Sam the guy was tested, Just like the chick was, He's safe obviously, Says Dean" thinking of everything.

"What if there's something We've missed out on, He handle those vampires to quickly not even a few witches spells could do this, I think calling Castiel now would be wise, Says Sam" seriously.

"Fine after breakfast we'll talk to them, Then if we can't get answers then we'll call Cas, Until then let's wait and see, Okay, Spoke Dean" specifically. "Fine, Says Sam" following into the dinning room.

"Good morning gentlemen, Please sit down, Spoke Sango" smiling. "Thanks, Says Sam" grumbling out. "So didn't know, you could cook so well, Replied Dean" flirting with her.

"Thanks and don't waste your flattery, That gentlemen act doesn't work with me, Spoke Sango" hitting right back.

"Really, Well do I at least have a chance? Asks Dean" smiling. "I don't know, We'll see how well you both can respect us, And for the records, I know your all thinking that Inuyasha here is some kind of monster too, But he's not, understood, Spoke up Sango" seriously.

"How...! Says Sam" started to talk first. Cut off.

"Oh please, just stop Sam, I've notice how you've been on his case since last night, Just stop meddling into our life's Spoke up Sango" seriously. Alright I deserve that, Says Sam quietly eating.

"Inuyasha here I made your favorites, Spoke Sango" handling him a bowl of ramen and a BLT sandwich. I love you, Says Inuyasha eating his food. I love you too, Replied Sango petting his head.

Sango and Inuyasha, were supposed to be only like brother and sister, But that was only because they were always like that. There love grew over the years. But they still refused to be together even if they wanted to they just couldn't.

"Okay, I'm beginning to think you two are not Brother and Sister, Spoke Dean" lightly jealous.

"Were not related for real, We just grew up together, Besides were not in love with each other, just a family love, We always told each other that we love each other, Because sometimes in the mist of loneliness it's good to hear the support, Of family, Spoke Inuyasha" eating.

"Right, Replied Sam" surprised. Well boys enjoy I'm going to take a shower bye now, Spoke Sango leaving. Kirara was eating out of a bowl.

It really does eat human food, Says Dean smiling. She loves bacon, Spoke Inuyasha. Look man I'm sorry that I've been a dick to you since yesterday can we start over, Spoke up Sam smiling. It's all water under the bridge, Replied Inuyasha finishing breakfast.

So what will happen next keep reading and find out. Thanks for reading.


	6. The Truth

As Sango finished with her Shower, She felt better, She was going to go out to a store to find a news paper, She couldn't sit still for very long, So she was getting dressed for her day out.

Meanwhile with Inuyasha and the Boys.

"So Inuyasha, Is that your real name? Asks Sam" curious. Yes, My Father choose it for me, The night I was born, Well the night he die also, Spoke Inuyasha" honestly. "Your Father, Died the night you were born? Asks Dean" confused.

"It's not a pretty story, I am sure once Cas comes down here, You will know the truth sooner or later, Replied Inuyasha" honestly. "What's that suppose to mean? Asks Sam" curious.

"In your book, It red that you once, Came across the first Half Demon you've ever seen, Jessie I believe was is name, Replied Inuyasha" seriously. "Yes, I remember he just disappeared, We were trying to help him, Even though Cas wanted us to kill him, Spoke Sam" honestly.

What does Jessie have to do with you? Asks Dean" curious. "We have something common you might say, Say's Inuyasha" seriously. "And what is that? Asks Sam" curious. "He's born from a demon and human, Right? Asks Inuyasha" curious.

"Yes, His Mother was possessed by a demon for nine months, She gave birth but then put the kid up for adoption, A Demon child born in human sink, Replied Sam" seriously.

"Must have been hard for her, I read that in your book, I have seen everything you've two ever been though, Your Mother's death, Sam having demon blood running though him, psychic abilities plus drinking demon blood, Crowley even, Dean going to hell breaking the first seal in everything possible of war between Heaven and Hell, Sam letting the Devil raise out of hell, Your both surrounded by Demons and Monsters no matter where you go, Spoke up Inuyasha" seriously.

"Wait how did you know about the blood drinking thing, Chuck never put that in the books, Say's Sam" confused. "People talk, And Chuck did talk about it with us, When we both found out that you two were alive and real, Spoke up Inuyasha" honestly. "Oh...! we haven't heard from him in years he just disappeared, Replied Dean" seriously.

"That's because his time as a profit is done, He was no longer needed, That's what happens when a Profit moves on into heaven, It's like he becomes one of the angels, Spoke Inuyasha" honestly. "How do you know so much about profits? Asks Sam" amazed.

"Because I am the same as Jessie, I too was born Half Demon and Half Human, That is why I was able to kill those vamps, Now if you will excuse me, I need to see my sister, Replied Inuyasha" seriously.

"Wait...! Your a Half Demon? Asks Dean" seriously. "Don't worry, I am not like Crowley or other Demons, I choose my own fate, I choose to slay monsters, I choose to protect the humans over my own kind, I am not going to live a life of murderous demons, I kill them they don't own me, Replied Inuyasha" seriously.

They both were speechless. He walked away into his room.

"I knew it, I was right he's not human, Perhaps we should talk to Sango, Maybe she doesn't know her brother is something else, Spoke Dean" seriously. "She has a Demon cat, I am sure she as always known about this, Say's Sam" honestly.

"You called for me Sam? Asks Cas" just dropping in. "We have quest that are very strange, That capture us then they let us go, Then they help us kill vampires, Then they came back with us, Now we find out that the one man is a half demon just like Jessie is, And then there is the cat demon, Spoke up Sam" seriously.

"Slow down, Sam what demons? Asks Cas" seriously. "Cas...! Spoke up Sango" walking into the room. They all 3 were watching from the door. "That would be us two, Say's Inuyasha" hold Kirara.

"Inuyasha and Sango, I heard much about you two, Your very rare hunters, Spoke up Castiel" honestly. "They are hunters? Asks Dean" curious.

"They are not evil, They are the best hunters known to man in Japan Here not so much, I haven't seen them myself before but there work was legendary, Over 500 hundred years ago, But I am confused as to how you two are still alive, Mostly you Sango, Inuyasha I wouldn't expect him to age so fast since he is a half Demon, But why are you still young? Asks Cas" Curious.

"500 years old? Asks Sam and Dean" at the same time, They were in shock.

"Yes I am over 500 years old, But it's the hunt, I can't stop now not until I find Fester, He murder my family, I want revenge, I use this aging spell right here, To stay young longer, I can only use it so many times though, Time is running out for me, Spoke up Sango" honestly. "Wait so how long have you been using this spell for? Asks Sam" curious.

"I've used the powers of this spell 4 times, I can only use 5 times, Spoke up Sango" seriously. SO you can only use it once more before you begin to age, Replied Castiel" honestly. "Not unless we find another spell, Spoke Inuyasha" seriously. "I wasn't aware there was one? Asks Castiel" confused.

Well for this spell yes, But there are many spells in Japan, Plus there is another way I could make it possible for her to never age, Well it would be thousands of years before she did, Spoke Inuyasha" honestly.

"What spell is that Inuyasha? Asks Sango" curious. "You know what I am talking about, Say's Inuyasha" looking at her with sad eyes. No...! absolutely not, I will expect you for you, But I won't become one, Not even to live forever, Spoke up Sango" seriously.

"But if you die would will be there to take care of me? Asks Inuyasha" not wanting to be alone. "Get remarried I don't know, But I can't be there for you forever, I can't become what you are, Spoke Sango" honestly.

"Wait...! I am confused with what's going on here, What is he talking about? Asks Sam" confused. "Seriously? Asks Dean" curious too.

"Never mind that, It's not going to happen so forget about it, Now Castiel we have a question for you, We've been looking for help for so long, I need some answers and I know you can give them to me, Say's Sango" changing the subject.

"I hope, I can help then, What is this question? Asks Cas" curious. We are looking for a Demon that goes by the name of Fester, We have looked everywhere, We were told he came here to America to help yellow eyes take over, But then he went underground, So can you help us or now? Asks Sango" seriously.

"I wouldn't know, Fester as been gone for years, He's laying low prombley it is his best event hiding out, He is cruel and nasty, But if you truly want to find him, My guess would be summon Crowley and trap him, Then question him, He is the king of hell, He might know where to find fester, Replied Castiel" honestly.

"Not such a bad idea, Spoke Inuyasha" honestly. "We can help with that, Crowley is use to being our bitch, Say's Dean" sarcastically. "He's been trapped in out traps enough times, We forget how we always out smart him somehow, Replied Sam" smiling.

"Crowley will always find a way to fuck you over, He is after all a demon, Most demons, Will always look for away to cover there asses, Until there is an opportunity for something they can get out of the situations, Spoke Inuyasha" seriously.

"He's right, Don't be fooled by his innocent crap, Crowley will always find away to attack back at you, One way or another, Say's Castiel" honestly. Before they could say anything else Cas was gone. "And he's gone again, Spoke Dean" sarcastically.

"What would you expect, It's Castiel He comes he goes just as fast as he came, Say's Sango" laughing. "So you two are old as hell, Am I right then, And you slay demons and monsters of all kinds, Replied Dean" honestly.

"Watch it with the old comment, I am still 26 years old, I'm not old, Spoke up Sango" seriously. "Yeah, But you've been 26 for 500 years, Say's Sam" honestly.

"Okay, Fine call it as you will, But I did it, I made the choice on my own free will, That I would not die until he was dead, Then I would be at peace, Replied Sango" honestly. They all shut up and expected that as a answer.

"Well I am going out for the day, I need to shop around for news on a hunt, And you two should get ready for when we call Crowley, Spoke Sango" holding Kirara. I'm going to hit a bar for awhile, Say's Inuyasha" getting up to leave.

"A bar this early in the day, Oh...! Okay what did I do this time? Asks Sango" curious. "Nothing, I just want a beer, And I want to get into bed with a hot women, I will be back later tonight, I need to burn off some stress, Replied Inuyasha" leaving.

"Do you truly trust him? Asks Sam" seriously.

"Look...! I know he can act a little cold, Sometimes but he as been though a lot, He was happily married too, He had a son, A normal human son, A wife that loved him for what he was, He never hurt a single person in his life, He was an outsider alone on his own, He as learn early on it's hard to trust anyone in the world, When his Mother died when he was 6 year old, he learn the hard way about demons and his older full blooded Demon brother trying to kill him, He had to learn what it meant to be a half demon, Witch means alone a lot, He hates me for wanting to let it all end, But I am tired of it all, I am tried of fighting, I just wish someone would take care of him like a brother, Or a lover, It doesn't matter anymore, I have decided as soon as Fester is dead, I am going to join the other side where I belong, Spoke Sango" honestly.

That sucks, But I understand where you are coming from, Say's Sam" sadly.

"Inuyasha is a lot like Castiel more the a demon, He can help you guys a lot more then me, He could help you in your fights ageist monsters or demons, He also as something that might be able to kill any demon, Anywhere anytime, Replied Sango" seriously.

"Look perhaps we can consider that he is good, But until we can study him and see for ourselves were not to happy to having a demon in the group, Spoke Dean" honestly. I know, But if you can let Sam live and under stand what runs though his blood, Then why not allow Inuyasha a fair fighting chance to prove himself, Say's Sango" honestly.

Dean nodded his head. "Alright we will give him a chance, Spoke Sam" gently. Thank you, Replied Sango" smiling.

Inuyasha overheard them all talking about him. He hated it already. He was a good demon, He was doing the impossible and yet they all still treat him like an outsider, He hated being that guy.

So can he ever heal from this pain, Knowing that Sango wants to die someday, Can he ever find a love life again, Can the Winchester ever expect him as a friend a partner or even just another hunter? Find out on the next chapters. To Be Continue.


	7. Inuyasha's Past History Lover

As he walked into a bar, He sat down.

"Can I help you? Asks The Bartender" gently. "The strongest drink you've got, Spoke up Inuyasha" seriously. "Sure, Okay coming right up, Say's The Bartender" walking away to make his drink.

"Well...! Well...! Would you look what I find sitting in a bar, Just like the night we met, Spoke up a voice behind him. He turn around to see a women, someone he hadn't seen in over 3 years.

"Sailor Moon, You've gone from Japan to American, I see what are you doing here? Asks Inuyasha" seriously.

"After the way you left, I was worried about you, You don't meet a nice demon everyday you know, Besides you and I share one hell of a night together, So what no call, No texts, Just like that huh? Asks Serena" seriously. "Serena this life isn't safe for you, I don't want you to get hurt, Now go home, Replied Inuyasha" honestly.

"I can't go back, I have a monster army chasing me, I haven't been able to rest much these days, Oh and by the way, I am still a hunter...! Before I even met you, Yet you never fail to say that you were half demon, Nice way to play me out, You've never thought to tell me that while we were sleeping together...! Yelled Out Serena" upset. into his ears so not everyone heard the news.

"I wanted to tell you, But I didn't want you to get hurt, Spoke up Inuyasha" honestly.

"Look...! This is what it means to be a hunter, I have been hunting monsters all my life, When I truly know how good you are, Please be nice to me let me stay with you, I've been so lonely since everyone died, Spoke Serena" honestly.

"I know, I am so sorry about your husband, And your family, I wish I could help but I can't do that, There's nothing I can give to you, Say's Inuyasha" holding her hand. "There is one thing, I could use some help on this mission, Replied Serena" showing him the case she was on.

"What is this all about? Asks Inuyasha" curious. "I think it's a Werewolf pack but I am not sure, Someone is killing more then normal, And there's this sign someone I talk to yesterday and today, The Witnesses have all said, There people with Black eyes, Witch I figure were demons, But why is the question, So will you help me hunt this monster? Asks Serena" pleading.

"Sango and I cleaned out a Vamps nest with the Winchester boys, There more killing lately then normal alright, Sango and I were confused as well, It's like there trying to build there packs up, Inuyasha reading Sailor Moon's report.

"So can we hunt it down together or what? Asks Serena" curious. "Yeah, I wouldn't feel right leaving you alone on this job alone, Say's Inuyasha" holding her hand. "Good, I am glad, I can always count on you, Spoke Serena" smiling.

As they talked more about there missions, Serena told Inuyasha about her last few hunts, They were trading stories back and forth. Drinking have the bar, He was laughing, They decided to play pool together, They place a bet if he wins, They go back to her hotel and have a hot shower together and order some pizza and have great sex, Serena agree and said if she wins she would do that plus he has to let her travel with him for now on, Letting her be apart of his hunting party with Sango.

"Well it looks like you one by one ball, Spoke Inuyasha" honestly. I did, And we did have a deal, Now are you going to talk to Sango, Say's Serena" seriously.

"Well you know, From what happen last time you two met, Sango doesn't like your magic because you are truly a Moon Spirit, But I don't care about that stuff, Perhaps maybe we can go together for awhile, Like just the two of us, Say's Inuyasha" holding her.

"But what about Sango, We can't just abandon her, I know she doesn't like me, But she as lost a lot, I won't take you from her right now, But if we really want to be honest about our feelings then we need to be honest with her about how you feel about me, Replied Serena" honestly.

"I have really missed you, I am glad you are here Serena, Say's Inuyasha" kissing her neck. "I've missed you too, Replied Serena" honestly. "I don't suppose we could hit a hotel first,Then hunt this thing first thing in the morning, Replied Inuyasha" seducing her.

"You are still so much of a bad boy, Spoke Serena" smiling. "What can I say, I've never wanted someone so much as I always want you, Say's Inuyasha" begging.

"Okay, So mine telling me about those other girls you've been sleeping with, I've come across a few girls while tracking you down, And you you've slept with a lot of girls, Spoke Serena" crossing her arms.

"True, I have had a lot of interesting women, But you were far better then them all, Because they didn't mean anything, Expect for you, You meant a lot to me, I care about you, Say's Inuyasha" hugging her.

"Inuyasha it's fine, I was only joking, I've slept with a few guys myself, I understand this job it gets stressful, Sometimes you need a little me time to release that stress and painful memories, Replied Serena" honestly. "Wait you've been sleeping around too? Asks Inuyasha" surprised.

"Yeah, But none of them are as good as you are in bed, Spoke Serena" kissing his lips. Kissing...! As they kissed harder and harder, He was getting stronger feelings for her. He tired to push her away for her own safety but he couldn't do it anymore. He never even told Sango about how he truly felt about Sailor Moon.

"Now...! Let's head back to my hotel room, We can be alone, Say's Serena" smiling. He nodded his head.

They were in bed together all night long, He would kiss every body part possible, He would study her body with what makes her cum and makes her happy. They were fucking pretty dam hard, They were really shaking the bed tonight.

His phone was buzzing...! He shut off the ringer on it, So it was just vibrating.

Meanwhile back with Sango.

"Is something wrong Sango? Asks Sam" worried. "I can't get him on the phone, He always answers his phone, He should have been back by now, He doesn't take this long with sex, Believe me, He take 20 minute then goes to eat some greasy food he can get ahold of, Say's Sango" worried.

"Should we go out looking for him? Asks Dean" curious. Maybe he's trying to enjoy himself, I have been on his case lately, He prombley just rented out a motel or hotel room for the night to calm down, Say's Sango" honestly.

"Why have you been on his case? Asks Dean" curious. "Well back in Japan before we came here we were hunting this monster, It killed 50 families it was terrible, There was this other Hunter we came across Her name was Serena Tuskino, During the hunt and investigations were going though, Spoke Sango" nervous.

"So what about it, What's up this chick turn out to be a monster, Like Ruby was with Sam, Or the Werewolf girl, Say's Dean" joking. "Shut up...! Yelled out Sam" blushing. "Yes she was a monster, But she was a Moon Spirit, Very rare they were almost like gods back in the day, Say's Sango" honestly.

"Let me guess she tried to kill him? Asks Dean" guessing. "No...! They had a thing together, She was a hunter that liked to use magic like us, She and Inuyasha understood each others pain, I guess truth is I was jealous, That he can move on and I can't, Replied Sango" seriously.

"Stupid girl, Everyone can move on, You might be old, But just because he as someone out that likes him, Doesn't mean he's going to run away with her, Spoke up Dean" seriously. "Now you sound like a bad boy Replied Sango" smiling.

I guess I was more afraid that he would run away with her, And I would be all alone, Say's Sango" honestly. I know how that feels, I worried that Sam would run away again, Or he would die, Or I would die and it would be Sam who wanted me back, Either way we both would hate to live in this world alone, Replied Dean" honestly.

They kept talking back and forth while Serena and Inuyasha were still going at it.

In some ways, She could make him crazy, He hadn't felt sex like this since Kagome's was alive, He missed her a lot but, Serena help heal those wounds in his heart, If Kagome could talk or anything to contact him, Well point is he knew deep down, She would want him to move on to be happy, To find someone to care about him, So this was his last chance, He would give it a shot before he threw in the tallow.

"So how was that? Asks Serena" cuddling with him. It was amazing, It's been so long since I felt great sex, I really have missed you, Say's Inuyasha" kissing her head. Tomorrow I will tell Sango the truth, I will bring you back with me, Replied Inuyasha" honestly.

They both fell asleep for while.

So until next chapter what happens next, Can Sango and Inuyasha keep there friendship going just because he has someone to love again, Keep reading.

To be Continue.


End file.
